


十点钟男孩

by PsychoCrazy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 餐厅经理瑞克/厨房小子莫蒂





	十点钟男孩

   莫蒂是一家餐厅的杂工，最值得一提的是：这家餐厅的经理是他的外公，而他的外公瑞克是个极其古怪的人。

   作为餐厅里年纪最小的雇员，他平时的工作就是洗洗盘子、倒垃圾以及清理炸锅里的油。他既够不到菜板，也拿不稳菜刀，他体型瘦小，时常畏畏缩缩，却是餐厅里干活最卖力的一个。

   “嘿，莫蒂，我下班了，你想去吃汉堡王吗？”十九岁的杰克逊在这里做暑假工，他拍了拍莫蒂的肩膀，非常友好地提议道。莫蒂转过头来，他的脸上脏兮兮的，还沾着一块油污，“谢谢你，杰克逊，但是我——我，”他吞吞吐吐地说道，面上显露出失落的神色，“我得把这些盘子洗完才能走。”

   “可怜的小家伙，”杰克逊若有所指地说道，语气里多是同情，他已经将围裙摘下来，换上自己的外套。此时的餐厅里一个客人也没有，瑞克总会挑在这个时候来，然后在自己的餐厅里喝得酩酊大醉。莫蒂不仅要洗完盘子，还要留下来收拾瑞克扔得到处都是的酒瓶，所以他至少得等到瑞克来了才走，但他为了自己那一丁点的自尊心，他对杰克逊说了谎，他不想被别人看做是被外公“虐待”的小孩。

   而事实上，他是的。

   瑞克什么都不在乎，是个相当随性的人，且嗜酒如命，一喝了酒，更是将道德理法都抛到了脑后去。他会在工作时间，一边打着酒嗝一边在厨房里大嚷大叫，还会在周围有人的情况下将手伸进他外孙的衣服里，莫蒂时常会选择忍受，但他有一次挣脱开，不小心让锅里的热油洒在了瑞克的手上，瑞克疼痛地咆哮了一声，大骂着“你这个该死的小贱种”，用皮鞋重重踢在了他的小腹上。莫蒂痛得打滚，他蜷缩成一团哭泣，在那之后他便再也不敢反抗了。

   莫蒂的懦弱让瑞克的行为变本加厉。当厨房里只剩下他和瑞克两个人的时候，他就会不由自主地害怕起来，但他又不敢逃离，只能在瑞克摸他的时候小声呜咽，瑞克会在这时醉醺醺地说：“干的-干的不错，宝贝，这盘子洗得真干净！”然后邀请他和他一同用餐，他坐在瑞克的腿上，瑞克一手拿着叉子，另一只手却插在他的后穴里。

   让人觉得可悲的是，莫蒂觉得这并没有什么不对，瑞克在他还很小的时候就对他做这些事情，他知道有一个叫“乱伦”的词是专门来形容他们的，可他每每开始因为正确的教导动摇时，瑞克都花言巧语地哄骗他，使他又变作一个心智扭曲的男孩。

   所以说到底，他对这种行为本身并不恐惧，他不过是害怕受到伤害，害怕外公凶神恶煞的模样，或者责怪他盘子洗得不干净或不够乖，当瑞克严肃对他说“我真的、真的很失望”的时候，那是莫蒂哭得最厉害的一次。

   餐厅的门打开又关上，莫蒂知道杰克逊已经走了。现在是晚上十点钟，一般情况下，瑞克会在半个小时之后过来，于是莫蒂快速地将厨房收拾干净，然后趴在窗口前，等着他外公的车从街道的另一头驶来，或许是在期待着自己能被允许出门，或许是在期待着一句夸奖。他焦急地等了一个小时，也许瑞克今天不会来了，莫蒂有些失望地想道，然后他对自己小声说：“往好处想，莫蒂，你不用担心他会不会打你了，现在出门，还能顺便去汉堡王。”

   于是他忐忑着收回了对瑞克的那份病态的依赖，他将帽子和围裙都脱下来，没放稳的菜篮在这时翻倒在地上，黄瓜和胡萝卜散了一地。莫蒂叹了口气，蹲下来将它们一一拾起，不料想厨房的门被猛地破开，将他吓得一屁股坐在地上。他心里狂跳，待看清来的人正是瑞克之后，这才稍稍松了口气，“噢，天啊，”莫蒂轻声惊叫，“你、你喝得太多了，瑞克。”

   站在门口的瑞克衣冠不整，衬衫扯开大半，腰带都还没有系好，准是不知道又去哪个地方浪荡。

   他踉跄着上前两步，一边抓住莫蒂的脚踝，一边打了个响亮的酒嗝，“你已经-已经长大了，你是个大孩子了，莫蒂，外公知道你是个-你是个好孩子，所以你得帮外公个忙。”瑞克口齿不清地说道，他跪倒在男孩面前，后者下意识地向后缩了缩，他摸到地上的黄瓜，便神情呆滞地将它拿起来，疑惑地看了好一会，好似在努力辨认这是个什么物件。等到他突然扒下莫蒂的牛仔裤的时候，莫蒂以为瑞克要因为他弄翻了菜篮而掌掴他，便扭动着求饶，瑞克只是粗鲁地骂：“闭嘴吧，莫蒂，你这个小蠢蛋。”然后他扒开了男孩的臀部，幼嫩的后穴被拉扯着，露出些浅粉色的内里。瑞克立即就舔了上去，他贪婪地吮吸着男孩的后穴，舌尖一个劲地向那道细缝里挤，莫蒂发出一声抽泣，他夹起膝盖来，咬着自己的手指关节，在身下发出的水声中脸涨得通红。

   莫蒂觉得自己的味道一点也不好，他浑身散发着炸薯条味和汗味，那股油腻腻的气味任谁接近了都要嫌弃，可瑞克丁点也不在乎，反倒又吮又咬，在他的脸蛋上留下湿漉漉的口水印。

   他不知道自己接下来会被怎样对待，所以当他被吸软了的后穴被一根黄瓜贯穿时，他吓得弹起来，黄瓜表面没有被清洗掉的软刺刮着他柔嫩的内壁，男孩疼痛得连连哀叫，而瑞克不仅没有理会，还握住黄瓜较细的那段，发了狠地向里捅，直到顶住莫蒂直肠的最末端，实在无法深入了，瑞克才收了力，开始用一根黄瓜操起他来。

   绿色的棒状在男孩粉红色的小穴中进出，粗糙的表面将边缘摩擦得红肿，莫蒂哭得眼泪口水流了一脸，一边尖叫着“太深了，好痛”，一边奋力挣扎，企图挣脱外公有力的大手。他纤瘦的腰身来回扭动着，这在瑞克眼里却成了勾引的动作，他像个毫无同情心的淫魔，对外孙的求饶充耳不闻，一直到他玩够了，才将黄瓜拔出来，絮絮叨叨地曲解男孩的意思：“噢，你不-你不喜欢这个，莫蒂，你不喜欢黄瓜对吗，你总是不在三明治里放黄瓜！外公会给-会给你更好的，你会喜欢我的老二的，你会-你会爱死它的，因为我爱死你小洞了！”

   他抓住莫蒂的胯骨，男孩瘦小的身躯令他没怎么用力就拖了回来。被黄瓜侵犯过的后穴可怜兮兮地绽开着，哭泣一般抽抽搭搭地流着水，瑞克举着他粗大的阴茎，动作不稳地在男孩的臀缝间胡乱地戳动了几下，老半天才找准地方。刚被粗鲁对待的后穴尚且没有一丝缓和的余地，就又被滚烫的肉棒一插到底。

   “啊啊！天啊，瑞克，呜……”莫蒂哭得没了力气，便像只小猫一样哼哼唧唧地呜咽。他趴在散落的黄瓜和胡萝卜里，连呻吟声都被撞击得断断续续。他已经放弃了求饶，因为他知道瑞克不会听，那些省下的力气都被用来承受男人的操干，他的后穴从里到外都痛得要命，硕大的龟头却总是擦过他的前列腺，让他在痛的同时又享受着快感，两者皆拉扯着他的神经，令他接受不得也逃脱不得，只能在憋闷的泪水中暗自发狂。

   他接连被操射了两次，瑞克直到他快要失禁时才射精，浓稠的精液灌在他的肠道里，他的小腹痉挛着，后穴也剧烈地抽动，两个膝盖酸痛不已，全身的骨头像是散了架。莫蒂感觉自己破碎了，没有一块是完整的，性爱之后的空虚感令他陷入消沉，蜷缩着哭哭啼啼了好一会。瑞克保持着那副模样，毫无形象地瘫在一旁，莫蒂知道他一定昏睡了过去，他绝望地抹了抹眼泪，一直醒着到了后半夜。

   钟表指向一点钟时，莫蒂才磨磨蹭蹭地爬起来，一些精液已经干在了他的大腿根上，他笨拙地清理了自己，然后捡起那些黄瓜，羞耻又嫌恶将它们一股脑倒去了垃圾桶。

   他有过一瞬间的想法：不去管瑞克，叫第二天来餐厅的人们看看他不齿的模样。但他站在那里看了一会，还是将瑞克的裤子穿好，然后疲惫地躺在男人身旁，准备就这样挨到天亮。

   明天餐馆照常营业，明天还是一样。


End file.
